


Commons

by fl0rdy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marijuana, Party, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, claire novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fl0rdy/pseuds/fl0rdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire moves to Sioux Falls with her father and her new step-father for a new beginning where she meets Alex, a girl who also has same sex parents, begin a new friendship and much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> there are characters that aren't in the story yet, but i have this whole big plan. as of today, 09/04/15 i kinda haven't updated in over a month. but summer, parties, yolo. u feel. i'll be updating real soon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire gets comfy in Sioux Falls.

Claire smirked at her two lame dads dancing in the front seat of her step-dad's Impala, she was happy about the new start, but she knew she'd miss her old house so much, all the memories, her friends, but she knew her dad really needed this. It took her awhile to warm up to Dean, but when she did, they were closer than ever. Her mom left her and Castiel almost 3 years ago, but it still hurt like a bitch. She knew how much he loved her father so that helped too.

"Alright, I think we're almost here!" Dean turned around and smiled at Claire, he knew she was nervous, and so was he. He'd never lived with anyone like this before, he was still new to it all.  
"Yes, I think you just need to keep going straight for a little while. How are you feeling, Claire?" Cas was worried as hell, Claire never really truly told him how she felt, but he always tried.  
Sick. Sad, a little anxious, excited even. "I'm doing okay." She smiled a little to let him know that.  
"Good, if you start feeling sad, or angry you-"  
"Okay Cas, we're all nervous, enough with the lecture, we're here." Cas gave Dean a dirty look and Claire laughed. Even when Claire didn't talk to Dean, he understood her. He always helped Claire out when he knew what was going on with her.

They walked into the 2 story blue house and dropped the bags, Claire ran upstairs to find her room and Dean and Cas plopped on the couch. When Claire got to her room, everything was perfect, it was the best way to start out in the house. She fell on the bed and woke up to Dean.

"Claire, wake up. Time for school kiddo." When Claire looked up she saw that Dean had on a green face mask, she didn't need an alarm clock to wake her up, this was all she needed. "What? God, why do I even listen to your dad."  
"No, it's cute!" She tried to hold in the laugh but she just couldn't. Dean gave her the stale face, told her to get ready and walked out. 

When she got to the table, Cas had cooked Claire's favorite and they ate, Cas gave the pep talk she knew was coming, hugged him and Dean then took off.

It officially hit her how nervous she was when she saw the school bus. "I'm totally fucked." She walked up the bus stairs and sat behind a stuck up looking brunette, she looked at Claire until she passed her completely, weird. She had 3 classes with her.

Claire was just sitting, dazing off at her desk, holding her head up with her hand when the brunette walked up to her. "Hey," She smiled.  
"Hi." The brunette looked nicer then, and fucking beautiful.  
"You're new right? I'm Annie, but I go by Alex around here."  
"Hi Alex," Claire smiled, she didn't think she'd talk to anyone for days. "I'm Claire. Yeah, I'm new. I just moved in with my dads." Alex's expression changed completely. Claire forgot how it wasn't everyday a girl with two dads just strolled into town, but whatever. If she wasn't cool with it, fuck her.  
"Oh wow. I have two moms," She let out a little chuckle. Claire's eyes got big, this was big. "I thought I'd be the only one with cool parents here forever."  
Claire laughed. "Cool? I don't know about that." They both laughed. The bell rang.

They walked outside together and sat on a bench outside and talked about her house and it turned out Alex lived right down the street.  
"Yeah, so why'd you guys move here? You could have gone anywhere." She was genuinely interested and that made Claire smile.  
"Um, well, my dad's wanted to start over and there's a lot of nice people here, or so we heard."  
"Oh yeah, that's totally a lie. We hate new people, leave." They both laughed and looked at each other after, they both knew this was gonna be good for both of them.

When Claire got home she ran upstairs and plopped on her bed and checked her phone and there was a text from Alex. _Come over tomorrow?_


	2. Types

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire ends up doing something that surprises her.

Claire and Alex got off the bus at Alex's house and walked in to see Jody, Alex's mom, sitting at the table cleaning her gun. Which made Claire a little nervous, but this was a new town, she expected weird things to happen.  
"Hey girls! Want lunch?" She looked badass, Claire was definitely intimidated. "Claire, you look like you saw a ghost, you okay sweetie?"  
"Oh, I'm fine. My dad's hunt, just not used to seeing someone cleaning a gun at the table right before dinner." They all laughed and Jody came over and put her arm around Claire.  
"Yeah, I think we're gonna like this one, Alex!" 

Claire got in at 10:30 PM and tried to slide past Dean and Cas in the kitchen but Dean knew someone was in there.  
"Claire?" She rolled her eyes. She walked in to see them sitting at the counter. Cas with red wine and Dean with a glass of whiskey.  
"Yes, Dean?"  
"Weren't you supposed to be home at nine, sweetie?" He was a little drunk so he wasn't half as serious as he usually would be. "Ya know what, fuck it. You're young! Me and your dad were just talking about signing you up for archery or something. Would you be interested in that?"  
"Ehhh, I don't-"  
Cas chimed in. "Maybe cheerleading like your mom." His eyes looked sad, teary. Dean looked at him and rubbed his shoulder but Cas said he was okay.  
"Yeah, maybe dad. Listen, it's late and I gotta get to bed. But talk tomorrow?" Cas nodded. Claire certainly wasn't the cheerleading type, but if it would make her dad happy, sign her the hell up.

The next morning Alex motioned for Claire to sit with her on the bus and they were super cold so they sat real close. Alex rested her head on Claire's shoulder and Claire rested her head on Alex's.

They walked in and went straight to Alex's locker. When Alex took off her coat, it revealed a Sioux Fall Wolves cheerleading uniform. Why is that Alex was everything she needed right now?  
"Holy shit, I didn't see you as the cheerleading type." She laughed. Alex hit her with her coat.  
"Claire! Shut up! It's for my mom's okay. They want me to have the 'real high school experience.'"  
"Mind if I join you in it?" Claire smiled, she actually can't believe she's asking this.  
"Woah, like cheerlead?" Here?" She looked at Claire like she was trying to figure her out, and she really couldn't.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, guess you just didn't seem the type." She smirked and slammed her locker shut.  
"I don't fit into any kind of type."  
"Hm, you do. Just haven't figured it out yet. I will though." They looked into each other's eyes intensely. Claire punched Alex's shoulder.  
"Okay loser, we have a class to get to." 

When she got home, she hid what she'd been holding all day behind her back and walked up the porch and into the house. Dean and Cas were sitting on the couch, Cas reading Moby Dick with his reading glasses on and a glass of red wine, of course. Dean was too busy watching crazy car chases and eating cherry pie to realize Claire had even walked in.  
"Daaaad, I have a surprise for you!" She had a huge smile and ran to the couch in front of the TV. Dean motioned for her to move but just said fuck it and turned it off.  
"What is it, Claire?" She could tell he was way too involved in the book before she got there, because he looked really serious and bored. She pulled out the cheerleading uniform from behind her back and Cas smiled really big, Dean looked at Cas and smiled. Cas got up and hugged Claire.  
"You're going to be great, Clairebear." She pat his back, basically telling him silently to knock it off with that nickname, like she has many times.  
"That's frickin' great, Claire!" Dean got off the couch and went to go hug her. "Already proud of ya, honey."  
"Thanks, Dean."  
"Well, Cas was tired so I went out and got you a bacon double, it's on the counter." Cas glared at Dean, he was trying to eat healthier these days, and he knew Dean just wanted a burger.  
"Speaking of dinner, Claire, why don't you invite your friend to dinner tomorrow?"  
"I'll ask Alex what she's doing, I'll text you guys during school tomorrow and let you know."  
"Sounds good, Clairebear!" Dean said mockingly. Claire and Dean both laughed while Cas shook his head and went into the kitchen for more red wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm really in love with this story! I've decided 10 chapters (maybe, probably more tbh) will be enough! I'm not writing this one at 1 AM so I'm hoping you guys will like this chapter even more. Hope you enjoyed, loves xx


	3. Friend Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to The Weeknd so pls excuse my feelings

Claire and Alex got off the bus at Claire's house, and came into Dean and Cas washing dishes, but Cas was behind Dean kissing Cas. Claire cleared her throat and they jumped.  
"Whoops! Your bus is a little early today isn't it?" Dean looked embarrassed.  
"Nope, actually right on time. Nice goin' guys! A+ work on not embarrassing me!" Alex was laughing so was Cas. Dean looked at Cas and he got quiet.  
"Yeah, sorry about that, that wasn't me that was your dad." Cas raised his hands in defeat. "Anyways lets get to the grub!"  
"Sounds great, Mr. Novak!" Alex followed Claire to the table and they all sat and talked about the families getting to know each other as a whole, so something could be planned in the future. After dinner Claire and Alex ran upstairs to Claire's room. 

"Wow, your room is nothing like I expected it to be."  
"What did you expect a really boring, dark room?"  
"Well," She laughed at Claire. "No, I don't know what I expected. Just not baby blue with my favorite artists everywhere."  
"Do you see a type now?" Claire laughed.  
"Yeah I do actually." She looked into Claire's eyes and sat with her on the bed.  
"Oh, yeah? And what's that?"  
"My type." She leaned in to kiss Claire, and Claire didn't move. Her lips were soft, she could smell the Lip Smackers chapstick, without any warning to her own self, she grabbed Alex's head and leaned in too. When the kiss was over they just sat still on the side of the bed.  
"I'm sorry, maybe that wasn't supposed to happen, too soon, too-" Claire stopped her.  
"Alex, I don't care, it happened. Whatever."  
"Really? I mean- do you just wanna just forget about it."  
"Whatever you want."  
"Are you okay, Claire?" To be honest, she didn't know what the fuck just happened, so she didn't really know.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's fine."  
"I think I'm gonna go Claire. We'll talk tomorrow?" Claire nodded. 

They sat on the bus together that morning but there was no resting heads, just looks straight ahead and no talking until they got to Alex's locker.  
"Okay so, last night I just freaked myself out. We're okay right?"  
"Yeah, Alex. Whatever that was, I'm fine with it."  
"Wait, so, are you saying that-"  
"Yeah, I'd be fine with it again. I don't care."  
"Wow, you really don't do you?" Alex was actually entertained, Claire genuinely did not care, it made everything so much easier.  
"Nope." Claire laughed. "Do you have a problem?"  
"Not at all, I've just never met someone so interesting."  
"I'll get dull real fast, wait for it."  
"I don't think so." They walked off. Claire could feel Alex reaching for her hand but she pulled it up, she didn't care but she definitely wasn't up for that just yet.

After school Claire walked into the locker room and found Alex, she introduced Claire to the cheer squad and met the team captain, Krissy. She seemed nice, but she could tell she wouldn't take anyone's shit. Her first practice was easier than she thought it would be, she warmed up to most of the girls fast. After practice she and Alex walked back to their lockers to change.  
"So, how was your first practice?"  
"I don't know. I thought it was easy, but that could also just mean that I suck."  
"Oh, shut up you did fine." She looked around to see if anyone was around and when she saw no one was, she pushed Claire into a locker and kissed her. Once again, the sweet smell of bubblegum Lip Smackers surrounded her, but this time the kiss was more passionate, Claire kissed back and sank into the kiss. When she heard the locker room door open she backed off of her and smiled at Claire, Claire rolled her eyes and laughed at her. She probably thought that was so smart of her, and maybe it was. Maybe that was exactly what Claire wanted.

Claire got home and walked into the dining room, threw her cheer bag onto the chair and sat down. She pulled out her phone and scrolled down her newsfeed and then a 1 popped up on the friend request tab. When she checked, she had to read it five times before calling her dad, which she could barely even do. He came downstairs in his robe wearing his reading glasses, he'd obviously been reading, which meant Dean was asleep or out.  
"Yes, Claire?" She handed him her phone. "Oh," he looked at her and there was that sad, teary eyed look again. "Well, you don't have to accept if you don't want to, Claire. But she is your mother."  
"What does she want from me? She left _us_ remember? Why would she-"  
"Claire, calm down. She knows what she did, we know what she did. But that won't change anything now. Maybe she wants to apologize. I really think you should consider giving her a chance to say something."  
"I can't believe you're not as pissed as I am!" Dean came downstairs then, she'd obviously woke him up.  
"Whats going on?" You could hear him running downstairs, he went over to Claire and put his arm around her and hugged her from the side. Cas started to continue.  
"Being 'pissed' isn't going to do anything for you, or me, Claire. She's your mother."  
"Thanks for your concern, Dean, but I can't be down here with him right now."  
"Now just wait a minute, Claire, hear him out!" But she was already upstairs. She sent a text to Alex asking if she was still up.

45 minutes later, she was behind Alex's house on the swings with her.  
"Woah, that's big Claire."  
"It's bullshit. She just decides to send me a friend request on _Facebook?_ "  
"I know it's shitty, but you can't avoid her forever." Alex pulled out a pack of cigarettes and Claire smacked them out of her hand.  
"Um? What are you doing?"  
"I'm just really stressed." Alex was looking straight forward, like she was lost.  
"I know the feeling." They both just sat on the swings, holding hands. Claire was definitely up for that right now.


	4. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tells Claire what she's been scared to tell her for awhile.

Claire woke up on the grass, laying next to the swing set next to Alex and checked her phone, it was 9 AM, they were supposed to be in school. She automatically panicked at the thought of her dad freaking out not knowing where she was.  
"Oh my god, Alex how the hell did we even fall asleep? We have to go!" Alex was still half asleep and confused.  
"Go where? School? We're two hours late."  
"We have to try, Alex. Come on!" Alex sighed and Claire pulled her up. "Okay, lets go."  
When they got to the school, they just snuck into their classes and went about like usual for the rest of the day.

When she got off the bus, she was afraid she'd walk into a huge argument and her dad waiting for her at the door, but she walked into Cas and Dean cuddling on the couch.  
"Hey honey, sorry we slept in this morning, we missed you though." She got lucky, maybe a little too lucky.  
"What? You guys slept in today?"  
"Um, yeah," Dean looked confused. "Is something up, Claire?"  
"No, no. Just thought you guys we're late!" She tried not to sound too nervous when she laughed. "Okay. Well, I have a ton of homework so I'll see you guys at dinner!"

When Claire got upstairs she ran to her door, shut it and jumped onto her bed. She found Alex's name and clicked FaceTime.  
"Hey, how'd it go with your dads?"  
"It went okay, I guess they slept in? I'm probably the luckiest person alive right now."  
"That's amazing, oh my god. You should ask to come over I'm bored."

 

Claire walked up to the porch and saw Alex, who was already outside sitting there, she looked upset now.  
"Are you okay, Alex?" Alex looked up and smiled.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just wanna tell you something."  
"What?"  
"Its only been like a month, but I think I'm kinda falling for you." Claire looked scared. "Listen, it's fine if you don't reciprocate. I just, after last night. You're the only person I've talked to like that, in a long time. I couldn't stop thinking about everything last night. Just the way you go about things, everything you say is interesting to me. I've never met someone so opinionated and kind but I know what you've been through. I've been through shit too, Claire. I just wanna be with you all the time."  
"Wow." Claire didn't know what to think at all. "I... It's not that I-" It was like her throat wouldn't let the words escape. "Okay."  
"Okay? I just poured my heart out to you, shithead." Alex rolled her eyes and looked away. "It's just been a really shitty day. I wanted you to know, and I hoped you'd stay and that we'd talk about this, but it's fine. I'm not going anywhere." She looked at Claire. "I'm here, Claire, and when you need me, I'll still be here. I don't care."  
"I have a habit of passing that on to people." Alex smiled and stood up.  
"Call me later." Claire nodded and Alex walked inside. She just stood in front of her steps for a minute. Her head was spinning, everything was going great and falling apart at the same time. Fuck calling her, everything was going to shit, she wanted to think of something else. She knocked on Alex's door.  
"What, Clai-" Claire pulled her in tight and hugged her.  
"I'm sorry I'm such a little shit sometimes. You're the only person I've talked like that too for awhile, too. You make me laugh, you make me forget about the bullshit." Claire ran her fingers through her soft, dark hair, grabbed her head and went in for a hard, passionate kiss. She rubbed Alex's bottom lip, with her thumb and looked into her eyes. "I think love you too, okay?" Alex nodded and hugged her tight.  
"All you had to do was say so, little shit." They both laughed.  
"Okay, Dean's cooking burgers, so talk tomorrow?"  
"Mhm." She smiled really big and went inside. Claire had massive butterflies and it was a struggle walking home, all she could think of was what just happened. But she wasn't complaining. She was just thinking of all the possibilities, and what this would be. How she'd tell her dads, how long this would last. But she had hope in it, Alex was the only person that made her remember who she was before her mom left. 

She walked in to Dean at the stove making the burgers.  
"Hey, Dean!"  
"Hey, honey. What's with the smiles?" Claire didn't know if she was ready yet, but maybe Dean could keep a secret for awhile.  
"Okay, if I tell you, you can't tell dad."  
"My lips are shut, kiddo."  
"I'm pretty sure that me and Alex are together." Dean's eyes got huge.  
"Like together, together?"  
"Yes, Dean. Together, together."  
"That's pretty big, honey. Are you sure you guys wanna jump into it that fast? Damn, this is gonna be hard not to tell Cas."  
"Well, suck it up. Or I'll spill about your recent Cupcakes & Candy Shoppe obsession. My friend Diana works there."  
"Well you can tell your friend Diana that'll be the last time I leave her a tip. And you can consider your little secret safe with me." He smiled. Claire walked over and hugged him. "Proud of you, Claire." He kissed her head and put the plates on the table. She stood in the kitchen watching him set the table and set the cutlery right, and knew he never thought he'd be a father figure to anybody, but he was doing a damn good job.


	5. Damn It, Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire makes an important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, it's been forever I'm so sorry life's been crazy, I've been kicked out and moved in, almost got kicked out again, yadda yadda. Well, now I'm back to give u little loves more dadstiel. x enjoy!!

Claire woke up to the smell of coffee and loud music on Saturday morning, which meant that her dads were in a good mood, which also meant she could seize the moment and tell her dad about her and Alex, or she could just go about her day and enjoy the day with them. While she was thinking about her decision she got a text from Alex. It had been 2 weeks since Claire told Dean about her and Alex, and he had done a pretty good job at keeping it a secret. She wasn't even sure why she would keep this from her dad, it wasn't like he'd even care. She just had so much stuff going on, she'd been putting it off. Claire had been working so hard on cheer routines with Alex, Krissy noticed and said Claire could be moving way up next year, and she found herself really wanting that. She put on her robe and went downstairs to find Dean and Cas sitting at the island in the kitchen eating Cas' fluffy eggs and brown sugar bacon, Dean's favorite breakfast from Cas.  
"What's going on down here?" Dean looked at Cas with a huge grin.  
"Well," He was still finishing his eggs, so he waited until he was done to speak. "I've got some big news, Clairebear." Claire sighed. "I just got a huge promotion, baby! We're gonna be makin' bacon. And I don't mean brown sugar bacon."  
"That's so great!" Claire went over to hug Dean. "I'm so happy for you, Dean!" Cas cleared his throat.  
"Oh yeah, and your dad and I have decided we're gonna move in the next year, closer to the job." Claire's eyes shot a deadly look at Cas.  
"Are you serious? I just got settled in here! No."  
"Claire, you don't have a say in this. I get that you like it here, but it's a long way for Dean to drive everyday."  
"You're unbelievable, I'm going to Alex's." Before they could say anything the door slammed shut and Claire was gone.  
"More bacon for me!" Dean grinned and Cas rolled his eyes and walked away.

Claire walked up to Alex's porch to see Alex sitting there having a cigarette, when she finished telling her everything she looked wrecked.  
"That's bullshit, Claire. I can't believe this." Alex took a long drag of her cigarette and looked at Claire. "I don't want you to go."  
"I don't want to either, believe me."  
"Maybe we're being selfish, what if this is really good for you? I don't wanna hold you back."  
Claire looked Alex in her eyes and held her hand. "I honestly don't care whether we're being selfish or not, I don't wanna leave you, Alex. I'm not leaving you." She kissed Alex and held her. "I really don't wanna leave you." Claire cried into her shoulder and they sat there for an hour saying nothing.

When Claire walked in, Cas and Dean were on the couch, same as usual with her dad reading and Dean watching something where at least one person gets blown up.  
"Claire?"  
"Don't speak to me." She walked upstairs and Cas sighed.  
"Dean, how much longer is this gonna last?"  
"Don't ask me buddy, I'm a newbie to teens and temper tantrums."  
"I can't handle her being upset with me. We've only been here for 2 months, why is she so attached to this house? I know she has friends here, but I've never known her to like a house so much." Dean sighed. "What?" Dean turned off the TV.  
"You need to talk to Claire about this, Cas. You'll understand when you talk to her. Stop getting so stressed about everything, baby." Dean kissed Cas tenderly and motioned his hand for Cas to go upstairs.  
"God damn it, Dean Winchester. I love you."  
"Love you too, Cas." When Cas went, he layed down and continued his action movie.

Claire was laying down when she heard two gentle knocks on the door, she knew it was her dad and it made her feel terrible because she knew he was just trying to make things easier for Dean, but she didn't want anything more than to stay in Sioux Falls with Alex.  
"Claire, are you awake?"  
"Come in, dad."  
"I didn't understand why you were so upset, so Dean told me to come up to talk to you about it?"  
"Oh. Yeah I think it'd be a good time to tell you, too. Me and Alex have been together for 2 weeks now." Cas didn't flinch, like it wasn't a surprise at all.  
"Wow, Claire, that's great. I just," _Oh god, an 'I just,' you just what? Can't believe I would stay here for a 2 week relationship? Treat you like shit because I'm selfish? I'm dead._ "Can't believe you waited 2 weeks to tell me. I'm always proud of you for being yourself, Claire, no matter what. I love you." Cas sat on the bed with Claire and hugged her.  
"I love you too, dad."  
"Alright, Clairebear, get some sleep. We'll talk more about this soon." Claire didn't have a problem with that nickname at that time, she knew her dad loved her and would do anything for her. And it was time to start doing the same. 

By next week, Friday, Dean had convinced Cas to stay for at least 3 years, or until Claire wanted to, so they settled on that. Tonight was Krissy Chambers costume party, and everyone in the cheer squad had to be there. Claire told Dean she would be staying at Krissy's that night, but no party was mentioned, or an address. By 6 PM, Claire was at Alex's putting on her little black dress and some cat ears, while Alex was wearing a sexy vampire costume. When they got there, the smell of weed and sound of laughter was strong. Krissy saw Claire as soon as she got there.  
"Hey, Claire! Lookin' good!" Krissy winked and Claire blushed. It was clear that Krissy was interested in Claire, and Alex tried her best to try to keep herself composed because their relationship wasn't public yet.  
By 11 PM, Claire and Alex we're dancing in the middle of the floor, they had a little too much to drink and ended up making out in front of everyone. For about a half hour they were getting comments from drunk guys about threesomes, one of them being Adam Milligan, one of the biggest assholes in the school, Alex had to count to five so she wouldn't slap him.  
Later, Claire was in the bathroom upstairs away from it all on the sink with the window open and a joint. Krissy walked in and sat next to her on the sink.  
"Can I hit it?" Claire nodded. "Shotgun?"  
"Sure." Krissy took a hit and looked at Claire and blew it into her mouth for her to inhale, but ended up kissing Claire. Claire actually kissed back and Krissy locked the door.

In the morning, Claire woke up with Krissy laying on her chest, which only had her strapless bra on. Krissy also had no shirt on.  
"Krissy, wake up! I think something happened last night." Krissy woke up and when she figured out what happened, she started laughing.  
"Oh shit! I guess something did. I've been trying to do this since you joined the squad and I don't even remember it. Bullshit."  
"What? You have?"  
"Well, duh, Claire. You're beautiful." Krissy kissed Claire, and Claire kissed back once again. She didn't know what she was doing, but she wasn't really thinking. Then, a knock at the door. Alex.  
"Claire, are you in there?" Krissy started to say something but Claire covered her mouth until Alex walked away.  
"What the fuck, Claire?!"  
"Me and Alex have been dating."  
"Holy fuck! Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I honestly don't know. I don't." Krissy looked at Claire and could tell she was really confused and still a little drunk.  
"Alright, C. Lets get some cheese and grease in you." They smiled at each other and went downstairs to see that everyone had left, Alex was gone too.


End file.
